Can't Stop Crying
by Austin B
Summary: A short chronicling of the moments in her life that make Bones cry. “The unmasked fear in his eyes made tears burn behind her eyelids as she clenched them tight. He just dropped in to say goodbye. For how long, no one knew. Maybe forever.” oneshot BB!


**Can't Stop Crying**

* * *

He was leaving. It wasn't planned, it wasn't thought-out. She shouldn't be mad. It wasn't his fault. The unmasked fear in his eyes made tears burn behind her eyelids as she clenched them tight. Angela was at her side, a hand on her arm tentatively, as if to hold her back. He just dropped in to say goodbye. For how long, no one knew. Maybe forever. War was unpredictable like that. 

Her breathing was labored, panic creeping over her usually cool temperament. Her eyebrows drawn together painfully.

"I'm sorry." Booth said, then chanced a soft laugh at himself. He had nothing to be sorry for. "My plane's leaving. I have to go."

Brennan was past the anger now. Her first reaction to the news was to fight it. Yell and scream for any alternative, but there was none. The finality of the situation was sinking in. She felt hysteria nipping at her heels, a tightness in her chest and tears behind her eyes.

She shook her head softly, and Booth let his duffle bag slide from his shoulder onto the floor, with a thump that blended into the heavy beating of their hearts. As if the same thought went through their minds, they took one step towards each other.

"Agent Booth." A man in army camouflage behind Booth prompted. Angela's hand on Bones' arm tightened her grip a little.

Screw the lines. The propriety. They wouldn't be partners anymore, and that had been her main defense against letting herself feel this way about him.

Bones took three steps quickly toward him and threw herself into his embrace. His arms were wrapped inseparably around her for a tight moment, until he let her down and encased her face in his hands, his lips finding hers without hesitation. Bones pulled him as close as she could, kissing him deeply. She pulled back just as quickly, their foreheads pressed together, breathing labored.

She hated the helplessness. She hated that it was physically impossible for her to suppress the emotion threatening to gush from her. But it seemed it was unstoppable. Inevitable. Everything happens eventually.

"Goodbye, Seeley." Bones whispered, eyes clenched tight, tears falling slowly down her porcelain cheek.

"I love you." Booth whispered back, causing Bones to gasp a little, tears falling quicker.

Booth turned away, scooping up his duffle and taking quick strides out the door. Bones stumbled a little upon the release of his body. Her hands hid her face as she tried valiantly, but failed to suppress her sobs. She was in Angela's arms as her legs weakened and she sunk to the floor.

Her friend rubbed soothing circles on her back, murmuring things to her, but Bones wasn't listening. All she could think was: he's gone. She lifted her head to look at the door he exited through, vowing she'd be waiting for him when he came back. If he came back.

* * *

"Do you see him?" She asked Angela as she stood on her tip toes, looking over the crowd. It had been six months. She had never stopped trying to pull strings to get him back, and neither had he. If it was through their efforts or not, they didn't know, but he called four days ago to tell her he was coming home. Bones couldn't even talk to him after he said those words. All she could say was, "I'll be there." He heard her crying in the background as Angela got his flight information. 

She'd shed more tears in those six months than in her entire lifetime. He'd called as often as he could, but he was in a remote location, and communication wasn't really allowed. They'd spoken about five times. She never brought up their kiss or his confession on the day he'd left. Neither did he, fearing she was overanalyzing and pulling away from him, but when she whispered lowly, "I miss you" at the end of their conversations, he knew she felt the same about him as he did about her.

Judging by the way his unexpected departure hit her so hard, she couldn't rationally deny it anymore. And she had come to terms with it easily, which vaguely surprised her. But, she guessed, it had been there a long time, she had just willed herself to deny it.

That was why Bones' whole body vibrated as she tried stretching to see over the crowd. There were only a dozen or so soldiers coming home on this flight, but they must have large families, Bones thought, furrowing her brow a little angrily.

When Booth had informed Cullen he would be returning, he'd promised Booth his old job, working with the Jeffersonian. With Bones. He'd been so excited on the plane he could hardly sit still.

Suddenly, the moving crowd parted, and he was there. He was wearing an army uniform, and Temperance thought he'd never looked so handsome. He was looking around, stretching to see over the crowd, just as she'd done. _He's looking for me_, she grinned.

"Seeley!" She screamed, not caring whose attention she drew. She couldn't contain herself. She sprinted to him, dodging passer-bys, and he set his duffel bag down to catch her as she launched herself at him. They took a moment to relish the contact. The last time they touched like this, he'd been leaving.

He pulled back to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"I love you, too." She blurted, breathlessly, then grinned.

His frown melted into a grin. It was like they'd never been apart at all. After all, she'd been with him every night in his dreams.

"Good. Can I kiss you, now?"

"Yes." She whispered as she tipped her head up, leaning onto her tip toes to kiss him lightly. Booth took her face in his hands, running his fingers through her hair, pulling her tightly to him. He vowed he'd never go away again. If she'd have him.

* * *

He did go away, however. For one night a year later when Angela insisted he couldn't be there for Bones' bachelorette party. Bones rolled her eyes at the whole idea, but Angela was adamant that they do the whole nine yards. The white dress, the flower girl, the priest, the church full of people. Bones was having a hard time with it all, but she endured it quietly for Booth's sake. She knew how badly he wanted this. And all Bones cared about was that at the end of the day she would be Mrs. Seeley Booth. Well, Mrs. Temperance Brennan-Booth, anyway. 

"Well if you get a party, then I get one, too." Booth quipped, standing up to put his shoes on, planning on going to Jack to be his party planner.

"Fine. Be sure to invite Zach and Hodgins, or they'd never forgive you."

"Of course I will! They're my friends too, Tempe." He said, a little indignant.

"Okay, just making sure. Have fun." She leaned her head back and he leaned over the back of the couch to give her a light kiss on the lips as he left the house.

"No strippers!" Angela yelled as he was closing the door.

"That's not fair, you hired a dancer for tonight." Bones said once he was gone.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know that." The artist grinned devilishly.

Bones' bachelorette party was a hit. Everyone she invited came, along with some people she didn't. It was almost a novelty idea. No one really thought she'd ever get married. She was so vocal about not believing in it. When asked why she changed her mind, she'd answer with a shrug as if she herself wasn't sure how he did it, "Seeley Booth."

The wedding was two days after the party, since Angela knew she'd have the world's biggest hangover the next day. The house was a mess, and Bones joined Angela on the couch, an ice pack against her temple. Bones brought a glass of ice water for them both. They slid down further on the couch and groaned.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Bones said, the concept still a little surreal. Angela turned slowly to look at her. Both were too exhausted to show much emotion on their faces aside from a little queasiness.

"It's about fricken time. All I'll say is…I called it. That's all I'll say." Angela said, holding up her hands.

"No it's not. I'll never hear the end of it." Bones said knowingly, she knew her friend better than that.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Well, it's my claim to fame. When they ask best selling author Temperance Brennan how she met her husband, you can drop my name."

"We met through work, Ange." She said with her brow raised, tilting her head toward her friend.

"Yeah, but I was the one who kept saying you two were made for each other."

Brennan shrugged in agreement, letting Angela have her victory.

She did not feel out of place in a church full of Booth's family and friends and her few friends. His mother loved her, helped her in the dressing room and cried nearly the whole time, she was so happy to have her as a daughter. She even made Bones cry, and was berated by the anthropologist for having to re-do her makeup.

Bones was vaguely terrified something horrible was going to happen. Angela said that was normal, but Bones wasn't so sure. If this happiness lasted too long, something was bound to go wrong. When the music started playing, Bones was facing the double doors to enter the altar room, but turned around with a horrified look on her face. Angela turned her back around forcefully and gave her a hearty shake before beginning the procession. But when Bones saw Booth waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she had to force herself not to run to him. It was the longest twenty feet she'd ever walked.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't really believe this was happening to him, how could one person be so happy? How could his life be so complete just by those two words?

With tears of joy in their eyes, they vowed to love each other for the rest of their lives. It was the easiest promise they'd ever made.

* * *

Just a little thing I wrote a few weeks ago and found again this morning, thought I'd share it with you and throw in a shameless plug for my original fiction _The Sham_ on Check it out if you love me! ... and even if you don't. :) 

Austin B.

* * *


End file.
